Nightclan
' ' Nightclan is one of many clans in FLAB3 that dwells in snowscape3. The clan was first founded by the former leader of shadowclan, Knightstar. At first the clan had some trouble getting on its feet, because it was lesser known and due to the fact their more prosperous ally clan, shadowclan (we also are allied with vampireclan led by their leader vampirestar), is well known. The clan has its ups and downs like normal clans, but this clan has something special in it, damn respect. At the moment we have no major threats to us, only for a moment when windclan decided to attack shadowclan, and we got caught in the middle, but everything turned out ok. The only tick in the clan is its deputy, Smoketail. She's had a history of killing kits and attacking some members from the ally clan. One incident was when Smoketail, and Arcticfire were role-playing with shadowscream, after a half an hour we almost killed each other. The clan has slightly grown and has now expanded to feralheart. Maybe in the upcoming months we will be as well-known as its sister clan, Shadowclan. We may not have as much action as our sister clan, but we have the loyalty, and respect to call ourselves a clan, and if needed we will turn on our own if he/she poses a threat to the wellbeing of the clan. ' ' Members On FLAB3 *'Leader': Smokestar.- dark grey she-cat with forest green eyes, and black markings like that of a tazmanian wolf. *'Deputy': (still in debate) *'Medicinecat': Mistyheart.- White she-cat with grey paws and lime green eyes. (Knightstar's daughter) *'Warriors': *Badgercreek:Black and white she-cat with badger markings and gold eyes. *Leopardwish.-Golden spotted she-cat with black leopard spots and silver eyes sister to cheetahpaw,Jaguarpaw,lynxpaw,And tigerpaw. *Lizardstripe.- Brown tabby with lighter brown stripes and green eyes. *Snaketail.- Unusually tall tom with long claws a brown with darker brown stripes with blazing green eyes. *Waterheart.- grey and white striped she-cat with blue eyes. *Palmheart.- Cream colored she-cat with shaded stripes similar to a palm tree and green eyes. *Racewing.- Black tom with red stripes and red eyes. *Bloodwhisker.- solid dark red tom. *Bluepool.- White and black she-cat with blue eyes. *Whitestrike.- White tom with black stripes and green eyes. (knightstar's brother) *Eclipsedheart,- Grey and black striped she-cat with green eyes. (Knightstar's sister) *Lightclaw.- grey she-cat with blazing yellow eyes. *Dawncloud.- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. *Cometsmoke.- grey and black striped tom with green eyes. *Lakefern.- White and silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. *Lilycloud.- silver she-cat with one white paw and a white chest and light green eyes. *Midnightsplash.- Black and silver striped tom with deep blue eyes. *Lionfur.- Golden tom with a fluffy tail and green eyes. *Viperclaw.- large brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. *Suntail.- bright orange tom with a brighter tail and dark green eyes.(Smoke's mate) *Arcticfire.- pure white she-cat with unusually bright yellow eyes. *Snowstorm.- pure white she-cat with a black tail tip, and deep blue eyes. *Moondust.- Black and white she-cat with green eyes. (Knightstar's daughter) *Mossfire.- grey, and green she-cat with deep blue eyes. *Ghostshadow.-White cat with black tom with glowing green eyes and black claws. *Silvertalon.-Silver pawed she-cat with white fur and silver markings with deeep ice colored eyes. *Shadowblaze.-Light black tom with grey stripes and fierce greeen eyes. *ambereyes.- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly, and bright amber eyes. *shadowscream.- (unkown) *'Queens': *Fireflower.- orange she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes. *Snowbird.- Solid white she-cat with blue eyes. *Darkflower.- black and grey striped she-cat with dark blue eyes. *'Apprentices (6 moons +)': *Stonepaw.- light grey tom with deep blue eyes. *Willowpaw.- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. *Jaguarpaw.-Sister to leopardwish has golden fur with black and brown mixed fur and grey eyed she-cat *Tigerpaw.-Firece looking she-cat with orange fur and black stripes and silver eyes sister to leopardwish *Cheetahpaw.-Golden fur and black spots and amber eyes sister to leopardwish. *Lynxpaw.-Lynx looking she cat with black fur on her ear tips silver fur with darker paws and amber eyes just like a lynx. *'Kits' (6 moons -): *Dragonkit- red kit with black wings and blazing red eyes. *Starkit- light grey cat with yellow eyes and small diamonds on her paws. *Deadkit.- light green tabby she-cat with silver eyes. *Firekit.- orange tom with brighter tabby markings. (Smoketail's son) *Flamekit.- deep orange she-cat with light markings on tail and deep blue eyes. (Smoketail's daughter) *Shadekit.- grey she-cat with a lighter underside with blue-green eyes. *Snowkit.- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes. *Blizzardkit.- (uknown) *Streakkit.- (unknown) *Blackkit.- white she-cat with black paws, black feet, and deep blue eyes. *'Elders': *Wolflare: Old black tom with blue eyes. ~hit Smoketail up on devaintart @ blax-tone if any1 wants to join~